1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to beds, and more particularly, pertains to systems for restraining an out-of-control or violent patient in a reclined position.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The behavior of certain patients undergoing treatment in various institutions may at times require their confinement to a seclusion room for short periods of time in order to insure their own safety as well as the safety of others. Also referred to as time-out rooms or restraint rooms, a variety of different approaches have been employed in the past to provide an adequate facility for such a purpose. While padding or other coverings affixed to the walls and floors do provide some protection and while clinically, they appear humane, sufficient protection is, in fact, not provided thereby in order to prevent an acutely out-of-control control patient from inflicting injury on himself. The use of a camisole (straight jacket) in these rooms does afford slightly more protection, but still necessitates one-to-one staff supervision. An additional shortcoming is inherent in the fact that such padding is easily soiled and can be picked apart, therefore requiring constant and costly upkeep.
An alternate approach comprises the use of a "stripped" room (bare walls and floors) which does provide a more sanitary environment, but requires the use of a special restraint bed for acute patients. The restraint beds are typically of rather conventional construction in that a mattress is supported by a rigid frame. The frame is typically of heavy-duty construction in order to take the substantial loads it may be subjected to, has provisions to facilitate the attachment of restraints thereto, and because it is often bolted to the floor, an entire room may thereby be rendered useful for only a singular purpose. The potential for injury is great during violent episodes, such as when struggling with a resisting patient in an attempt to position him on and restrain him to the bed as lacerations, contusions or even fractures can result when any of the exposed ridges, edges, corners, legs or other hard surfaces are contacted with sufficient force. An additional shortcoming relates to the use of conventional mattresses as they are typically hard to keep clean, difficult to clean when soiled, and consequently, may cause the hygiene of such seclusion rooms to be compromised. Conventional mattresses are additionally susceptible to damage and are costly to replace.